1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a medium processing apparatus that performs a predetermined process on a medium, such as an image formation apparatus that forms an image on a medium. This disclosure also relates to a medium discharge mechanism that discharges a medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In image formation apparatuses such as printers or copiers, regist rollers convey a medium (paper) fed from a paper feed tray to an image formation unit, and the image formation unit transfers a toner image onto the medium. Further, a fixation unit fixes the toner image to the medium, and then discharge rollers discharge the medium to a discharged paper tray.
In duplex printing of the image formation apparatus thus configured, the discharge rollers are rotated in the reverse direction when the discharge rollers discharge the medium halfway; the medium is switched back along a predetermined re-conveyance path (conveyance path for the duplex printing), and the medium with front and back sides thereof reversed is sent to the regist rollers. The regist rollers again convey the medium to the image formation unit, and the image formation unit transfers a toner image onto the back side of the medium. Further, the fixation unit fixes the toner image to the medium, and the discharge rollers discharge the medium to the discharged paper tray (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-19080 (see paragraphs 0035 and 0036, FIG. 1) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-159142 (see paragraphs 0041 to 0043, FIG. 1)).